Jamies Angel
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: Poor Jamie, a young girl with a hard life, bad parents, no friend's the odd one in the bunch, till one day she Meet's her angel


Jamie Sandra sat at a bench she was a young girl, only at the age, of nine, some things in her life never went the way she wanted, it never was, She was born with the worse luck in the world, Being born to parents who were of a rather drunking nature, Sometimes, her daddy would hurt her.

Why he did that she would never know he would do stuff horrible to her, it made her cry but no matter what she said, her daddy would never stop. Mommy, mommy never did anything for her, she was laugh sometimes, even watch as she sucked on the bottle. It made her want to cry, made her want to run away, but the probleam the men in blue, the one who her teacher would tell if they were in trouble to tell them, They never did anything.

They wouldn't they were daddy's friend's...

Jamie, had no friend's people would look at her, and think she was a creepy, never smiling, never wanting to hang she never had a friend never, no one liked poor ol Jamie. The only thing she ever wanted was a friend someone to keep her safe.

That was untill she meet her angel.

Her angel was an older man, not to old not like daddy, but he seemed like one of them High school kids, who sometimes, helps, the little kids, in learning, She met her on a weekend, when she ran off, going into the wood's behind the school, The woods where a safe place daddy never found her.

Her angel, stood by the small pool skipping rocks he stood there looking at the lake nothing much of it, he was tall with pale skin, and messy black hair, he was a odd boy at the most standing there the one thing she notice he had wings on his back they shimmered softly they were beautiful, it even made, poor Jamie curious moving up to her angel. She moved over saying,

"Mr? What are you doing?"

he didn't say much to the small girl, he was silent, some but only for a second,

"Oh nothing sweety, just looking out at the river, admiring the water, and the fishes."

Jamie, looekd confused, some, even looking at the lake all she could actually, see was the green lake, but not wanting to be rude, she learned that the hard way, when around daddy.

"Cool, i this place its safe."

He smiled some even then looking down at jamie. she simply, looked at him in return her finger moving over, as she nibbled her fingernail,

"You shouldn't do it its a bad habbit." He chuckled, some as he then moved down looking at her moving down on one knee,

"What's your name sweety?"

Jamie was suprised right then, as she stoped bitting her nail and spoke,

"M-m-my name's Jamie, what about you sir?" She was scared, she didn't know this man, for all she knew he could have been like daddy, and was a horrible man,

"Well Jamie, what a lovely, name and really, I can't remember my name, what do you think i am?"

She looked at him oddly, but simply said,

"You look like a angel with them wings mr."

He chuckled some it was a deep laugh, but he simply states.

"Well call me mr angel, then." He gave a white tooth smile. as they soon talked standing by the river.

Then after Jamie, would go out into the wood's and go play with her angel, each day at the same time, no later, if she was late even by one minute she would have waited till the next day in order to.

But soon after, her and her angel began moving out of the forest, going to the park, going anywhere she felt Free, but only during them short hour's, nothing on her mom or dad nothing came when she was with her angel.

Jamie then one day became curious about her angel, looking at him he was so pail, he wasn't the type of angel grandma, talked about the only thing that she knew that he was one was from them beautiful wing's, That shimmered softly when looked at.

"Angel What kind of angel are you?" SHe looked at him, while specking.

"Why do you want to know Jamie?" He simply asked wondering, right then his eyes looking deep into her's while they sat down on the bench.

"Just wondering really."

Jamies Angel smiled before moving his hand over shaking her hair,

"I am a very important angel, Jamie, I am a child of the oldest God's, Older then Herme's, apollo, and Dionoses"

He simply chuckled some right then, Jamie seemed rather confused at the names really, wondering who they might have been she even wondered what he said true, was he, that was untill she looked over at the blue sky, and finally notice, right then that Dusk was comming,

She was going to be late, she knew it and Daddy and Mommy, where going to be angry. She looked back to her, angel only to see he was, gone He alway's was when she had to leave.

Jamie really hoped that he would come with her and protect her, from Daddy, she really did.

Jamie, ran home, her breathing, grew heavly, as she raved, the beating of her heart felt like it was close, to jumping out of her chest, but she wouldn't stop- she couldn't she needed to get, home.

But the sadness of it she wasn't able to make it home in time, by the time she had been able to make it home, the sun was gone, the lights were shinning bright, In the ramshackled home, with the shudders hanging loosely to the side, and the paint, pelling off.

she knew daddy was waiting for her, to come inside. She cold only hope that she wasn't to get in trouble, maybe daddy was going to be in a good mood. But deep in her heart she knee that he wouldn't he never was.

Jamie, moved in the house the sound of the door, creeked, lightly, as she steped through, and there standing before her, was daddy.

Daddy, stood tall he was 4 times, her size, his face was clean no scar's barely any hair over his face, as he held his belt, it looked like he didn't have a bottle in his hand. But even Jamie could tell he was drunk from how he was barely able to stand straight.

"Where have you been jamie?"

"I..I.." She stuttered trying to,

This didn't make daddy happy, he screamed loader,

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU STUPID SLUT!"

Daddy was angry and he was moving at her his belt raised in the air as he jumped on her hitting her, where ever he could the feel of the leather hitting her face it was, it hurt badly, she was feeling herself, in pain why did she do to deserve this, why.

Suddenly, the door opened, her this manage to cause Daddy, to move off her he droped, the belt, Jamie, turned her head around as she looked seeing, who it might be, who could have stopped Daddy. There she saw only a hooded figure, standing There,

"Who the hell are you."

The figure moved over walking towered Daddy she didn't know what was going on but daddy was walking back as the figure, moved closer, each step daddy, moved the figure moved closer, before Daddy was agenst a wall. Right then a figure moved his hand as its revealed a white boney hand, moving close to him, before touching his face.

"Get away you Freak!"

Those were daddy's last word's. Jamie watched, as her daddy, body twitching his eyes slowly fogging over, he hand clenching over, his left arm before he fell over.

She looked scared, looking at the figure who turned around looking at her she couldn't see much of who it was untill, the figure removed the hood, right then she looked seeing that the hooded figure, was her angel.

" ?"

Her angel nodded, some as he moved closer simply.

"Your safe, Jamie i promise."

"Who are you?" SHe looked depe into them eyes as she realised they were no longer that lively look she had alway's seen they were dark like an anchent abyess.

"I have to admit I do know my name, and i will tell you it. My name is Thanatos, or death simply."

"Death? You mean like that thing, grandma, did."

"No She died, I know i sadly, had to reap her. I am sorry on that."

"So your bad?" She looked scared right then wanring to run but where would, she go where could she?

"No i am not bad, I am good I bring peace to the sick, and the old, i make sure, that evil suffer, for the darkness they come in the end of there time, I am a good angel."

She heard that she looked scared but the way he talked she believed him.

"Are you still my friend?"

There Her angel nodded, but said,

"I am afraid this is the last time, you will, see me in a very long, time But we will meet again. But you will always be my friend."

Her Angel bent over, slowly, kissing her forhead, then getting back up leaving her, there

Jamie smiled some as she watched right then, that her angel left, walking out the door, it wouldn't be another few hours, before an ambulance, would come Daddy had died from a heart attack.

Jamie, was free, but lonely once more, but she knew that she would see her angel, again one day, she would see here friend but the next time, she would meet him, they would be of equil's and would depart this world, together.


End file.
